


Lord Zerwas

by EquusofEquusNanashi



Series: True Confessions Of a Mismatched Four [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusofEquusNanashi/pseuds/EquusofEquusNanashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilia must deal with the fact that she is in trouble with her Slytherin housemates. As she thinks back on just what she did a letter appears that answers some of her questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Zerwas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first post on Ao3. This short I worte a few years ago and was just collecting dust. I hope you like it, It is a side story for the collab that I am apart of called the The True Confessions of a Mismatched Four. Four girls who each are in a different house but are still friends. I have permission from my fellow writers to post this and their shorts on Ao3. Emilia my OC.

Moving into the Great Hall Emilia sat down at the Slytherin table. All the students around her left or moved away. Not even Imogen would sit next to her.

Looking around the Great Hall she couldn't bring herself to join the Halloween festivity's. The Great Hall was decorated with a thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The other houses were load and rambuncous, didn't they realize that bad things always happen to Hogwarts on Halloween? Fred and George where preforming pranks for the crowd, Greta was with them enjoying every minute of the spotlight.

  
If not for Emilia's protection from Malfoy she would have been in the infirmary. But that protection meant Emilia was ostracized by her own house.  
Turning her back to the table she ate a little. Nerves about going back to the Slytherin common room and being confronted by Malfoy left her with little to no appetite. Draco was the "ice prince" of Slytherin. The son of Lucius Malfoy, a Deatheater and the puppeteer behind the minister. Draco would make her life hell.  
With those thoughts in mind the girl rummaged through her bag for a pencil and parchment. Emilia may have been a pureblood but her time in the fake muggle world gave her an appreciation for the 'common' pencil and eraser.

  
Placing them on the table she jumped when a black Raven landed in front of her. The raven hoped over to her and stuck out it's leg. Blinking Emilia realized the Raven had a letter. Quickly untying the letter from its leg she offered the bid a bit of her ham. Finally turning to the letter in her hand she looked at the seal. It was a circle made of two Koi and a Victorian z was in the middle. The envelope had no writing on it but for some reason it felt familiar.

  
Tearing open the envelope on the end, she pulled out a piece of black parchment. The quality of which was so fine Emilia was sure it was depreciating in value over 200 gallons just from her touching it. Unfolding the parchment her eyes caught sight of elegant spindle like script in silver. At the top of the letter the same seal was embossed into the parchment in silver ink. Finally tearing her eyes away from the Seal she began to read.

_My Dearest Emilia_

_I hope that you are doing well in you studies. Your mother and I both were happy to receive word that you have woken from the magic induced coma._

_I am sure that Dumbledore has not told you about your family. Or its History. You see, you are the heir to the Zerwas and Brandon families. Your mother married Jeff Seery, but the marriage was difficult and your mother only did it to escape her family._

_You Emilia are a dark witch. Your mother in her divorce was allowed back into the Brandon family and thus you, as her heir are also the families' heir. Before your first year at Hogwarts your mother obtained complete custody of you and your sister. Shortly after that I asked her hand in marriage and we were happily wed your 1st weekend of school._

_I apologize. I have not yet introduced myself. My name is Darrell Zerwas, and I am Lord of the Zerwas family. I am German and knew your mother from a young age. At this moment my location cannot be disclosed for reasons one as young as yourself should not worry about. As i had said earlier you are the heir to the Zerwas family. This is because I blood adopted both you and your sister after your mothers marriage._

_I Hope you are well, and we will see each other at Christmas._

_Lord Z_

_P.S. If Draco Malfoy causes you any problems tell him I am your father. This is also the first time I have risked writing to you at school. Keep safe._

"Seeri, Who is that letter from?" Draco asked.

Looking up, Emilia realized that her whole Slytherin table was looking at her. "It was no one you would know Malfoy." She said folding up the letter.

"Really? Only one family I know uses Ravens to carry massages and that is the Zerwas. My father and Lord Zerwas are business partners," He said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Your right Draco," She paused and the entire table shifted. "This is from Lord Zerwas. The bane of the British Ministry. You see, he's my Father. St. Mungo's made a mix up when I was born so all of my legal documents say Seery. For my family and my protection we decided to keep it that way until after I graduate."

The whole table was silent. Draco had paled and looked like he had swallowed his fork. The confrontation in the Slytherin common room had been dissolved. Many Slytherin's that had moved earlier moved back to sit next to Emilia. Trying to become best friends with her because of her adoptive father. It seemed that her " _you mess with me, you die_ " respect was back 10 fold.

For once Emilia thought that Halloween would be fun to celebrate. Settling the Raven on her shoulder Emilia ate the desserts that had just appeared. She had not knowtesd the Onyx and Amber eyes that had been on her the whole feast.

 


End file.
